1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a laundry machine, and more particularly, to a steam laundry dryer which can prevent generation of water leakage in the steam laundry dryer.
2. Discussion of the Related Art
Laundry dryers are typically electric appliances that dry washed laundry, mainly washed clothes, by using high temperature air. In general, a laundry dryer is configured of a drum, a driving source, heating means and a blower unit. Laundry is held in the drum, and the driving source drives the drum. The heating means heats air drawn into the drum. The blower unit sucks air into the drum, or discharges air outside the drum.
Laundry dryers may be categorized, based on a method of heating air, i.e., heating means, into electric type laundry dryers and gas type laundry dryers. In an electric type laundry dryer, air is heated by using electric resistance heat. In a gas type laundry dryer, air is heated by using heat generated from gas combustion. On the other hand, laundry dryers may be categorized into condensation type laundry dryers and exhaustion type laundry dryers. In a condensation type laundry dryer, air is heat-exchanged with laundry in the drum and the damp air is circulated without being discharged outside the laundry dryer, to be heat-exchanged with external air at an auxiliary condenser. At this time, condensed water is generated and discharged outside. In an exhaustion type laundry dryer, air is heat-exchanged with laundry in the drum and the damp air is directly discharged outside the laundry dryer. Further, laundry dryers may be categorized, based on a method of loading laundry, into top loading type laundry dryers and front loading type laundry dryers. In a top loading type laundry dryer, laundry is loaded into the drum through a top of the laundry dryer. In a front loading type laundry dryer, laundry is loaded into the drum through a front of the laundry dryer.
However, the above conventional laundry dryers have the following problems.
Commonly, the washed and dehydrated laundry is loaded and dried in the laundry dryer. In view of a principle of water washing, the washed laundry has wrinkles, and the wrinkles are not removed during a drying process in the laundry dryer. As a result, the conventional laundry dryer has a shortcoming that a user should iron out the dried laundry to remove the wrinkles.
Moreover, in case that clothes besides the washed laundry are kept and used, the clothes may have wrinkles, crumples and fold marks (hereinafter, commonly referred to as “wrinkles”). Accordingly, there have been demands for development of devices capable of also easily removing the wrinkles generated by the common usage and keeping of the clothes.